


comfort

by TheWolfQueen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I only accept certain parts of TGC as canon, M/M, Post V-Day, Showers, Trans Male Character, but in a blink-and-you'll-miss-it way, no spoilers for tgc, trans guy written by a trans guy, trans man eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfQueen/pseuds/TheWolfQueen
Summary: After V-Day, Merlin, Eggsy, and Roxy get back to HQ. Eggsy can't sleep, and goes to Merlin for company. Somehow they end up cuddling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is. But I thought it was cute, so shhh.
> 
> Also, this is the first time in... years that I've actually written ff.

Eggsy couldn’t sleep.

After the plane had landed back at HQ, Merlin had shown Roxy and him to two guest rooms and told them to get some sleep, before he vanished in the direction of his lab.  
Eggsy watched the clock on the nightstand turn to 2 o’clock. He had been staring at the ceiling for four hours now.

The problem wasn’t that he wasn’t tired, he was dead-tired in fact, but he couldn’t get his mind to shut up. The video of the Kentucky fuck-up was playing in his head over and over.  
With a sigh he got up and left the room. He already had his hand on the door handle of Roxy’s room, when he changed his mind.

Slowly he tried to find his way to Merlin’s lab. He could have turned on the lights, but that didn’t feel quite right. The building was terribly quiet. They didn’t know how many they had lost during V-Day. Maybe Merlin had figured that out by now. Either way, the chances where high that they were the only three people in the building right now. 

After two dead ends he finally found the door to the lab. Merlin didn’t like giving the security code away, but Harry had known it – so of course Eggsy knew.

He opened the door and was surprised to stand in a dark room. Somehow, he had expected to find Merlin sitting at his desk, doing whatever it was that he thought necessary.

“Merlin?”, he asked quietly.

“Eggsy?”, came the reply from somewhere to his right.

Suddenly he felt ridiculous, standing in the dark in nothing but his pyjama pants. 

“I can’t sleep”, he mumbled, already half retreating. He should let Merlin sleep, the guy deserved it. He didn’t even know what he had expected. Maybe just not to be alone. And while Roxy had known Harry about as long as Eggsy, they hadn’t been anywhere as close, just like Eggsy had no real relationship with Percival.

A small lamp was turned on. The light revealed that the couch in the corner was actually a sleeping couch. Merlin’s upper body was naked, and he had one hand underneath the pillow. For a second Eggsy wondered what he kept there.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you…”

A half-naked Merlin was certainly a nice sight, but this was neither the time nor the place for Eggsy to think about the little crush he might have developed. 

“You didn’t”, Merlin assured him. Apparently he had as much trouble sleeping as Eggsy.  
He made some tentative steps towards the couch.

“I keep thinking about Harry”, Eggsy confessed. Merlin didn’t seem to mind him being there, so he allowed himself to sit down on the side of the couch. He kept looking at his own hands, still feeling somewhat ridiculous. The last time he had woken someone because he couldn’t sleep had been years before his mother even met Dean.

A sudden movement startled him. Merlin had lifted the corner of the blanket, and while that was a pretty obvious gesture, Eggsy stared at him rather confused.

“Come here. We’ll sort this mess out tomorrow. But right now, we should try to sleep.”

Somewhat hesitantly he slipped beneath the covers. Under basically any other circumstances he would have taken this as an invitation to make out – at least. But not now. This was just about not being alone. About feeling someone else alive and close to you.

Eggsy curled against Merlin’s side, taking comfort in the warm skin against his own.

Merlin reached over him to turn off the light, before pulling him even closer.

“Merlin?”, Eggsy asked after a second, “could you talk to me, maybe? Just a bit?” He just needed to hear his voice – or rather, anyone’s voice. The silence in the lab was too loud in his ears, even with Merlin breathing beside him. The quiet was what had driven him from the guestroom in the first place, he realised. 

It was silent for a moment. Then, Merlin didn’t start talking but instead, to Eggsy’s surprise, began to sing softly.

_“Almost heaven,_  
_West Virginia,_  
_Blue Ridge Mountains,_  
_Shenandoah River…”_

Not even a minute later the exhaustion caught up with Eggsy and he finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, merlin's love for country music is the only part of golden circle I accept as canon. I've been singing this song for weeks now, so you have to suffer as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning - I might have infantilized Eggsy a little bit in this, but that was entirely unintentional. I honestly behave just like this when you kick me out of bed after too little sleep.  
> Also, I imagine that all that fighting does leave it's marks, even tho movies hardly ever acknowledge that. So yeah, if you don't like mentions of bruises and injuries... (nothing graphic tho)

Four hours later Eggsy was woken by the beeping of an alarm.

The peculiar sound and the warm body by his side confused him for a second. He couldn’t quite recall where he was. When a deep voice groaned next to him and a long arm reached to turn off the annoying sound, the memories of the last days came back one by one.

Harry was dead. Arthur was dead as well, but for a different reason. Valentine had tried to wipe out most of the population. And somehow he had ended up in one bed with Merlin.

He was still tired, and his entire body hurt.

“Come on”, Merlin nudged him gently, “We got a lot to do.”

Eggsy whined and moved closer to Merlin. A hand came up to stroke his hair, and just like that he was almost asleep again.

“At least let me get to the shower.”

The low rumble under his ear didn’t really give Eggsy any incentive to get up.

“Eggsy!”, the stern voice Merlin used on the candidates made Eggsy at least rise his head.

“Shower, okay”, he mumbled and forced himself to his feet. The dull pain from way too many injuries made him groan.

Sheepishly he looked around the lab, trying to figure out where the bathroom was.

Behind him, Merlin got up as well. With a sigh that sounded more fond than exasperated he put a hand on the small of Eggsy’s back and steered him towards the door. The room next to the lab turned out to be a bathroom.

“Do you think you can manage the shower on your own?”, Merlin asked.

Eggsy looked up at him, but his eyes were still half closed. Even raising his head hurt.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Merlin laughed softly.

Carefully he helped Eggsy out of his pyjama pants, before getting rid of his own. With gentle force he moved Eggsy onto the shower.

Eggsy’s brain came online long enough to realise that this should probably feel weird. Instead he felt safe and cared for. It was nice, really nice.

The water was pleasantly warm – not his perfect temperature, but pleasant enough.

While Merlin washed Eggsy’s hair, making sure no soap got into his eyes, Eggsy slowly woke up. 

He tried to take over the washing, but he couldn’t even raise his right arm. A pulled muscle, probably. 

Merlin just laughed at Eggsy’s wincing and groaning. Mindful of the many bruises he started scrubbing Eggsy’s back and chest.

It was nice, not having to do anything. He was warm and content and despite the soreness in his muscles, he felt pretty okay. Hadn’t felt better since Harry’s death, actually.

Craning his neck, he tried to take stock of his injuries. Even with a bulletproof suit bullets tended to leave bruises. The most prominent ones where on his chest, right under the twin scars. Mirrored bruises for mirrored scars, he thought with a small smile.

Eggsy took the soap to wash his private parts – which Merlin had courteously left out.

When Merlin had cleaned himself as well, he gently persuaded Eggsy to leave the warm spray of the shower. 

Before Eggsy could as much as reach for one, Merlin grabbed a towel and began to dry first Eggsy and then himself.

They both slipped back into their pyjama pants.

“I tried reaching the other agents yesterday, but not many answered. I’ll try again, and maybe we can figure out who’s still alive.” Merlin said as they left the bathroom. “You and Roxy should get home and sort out things there….”

Eggsy stopped abruptly. A quick glance told him that the corridor was as empty as expected.

He turned to Merlin. 

“Thank you”, he said quietly. Quickly he leaned up to press a kiss on his lips. “Thank you for everything.”

And after everything that had happened, _that_ was the moment, Merlin blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this entirely self-indulgent piece of writing practice!


End file.
